<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daddy's Boy by knave_of_swords</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011515">Daddy's Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/knave_of_swords/pseuds/knave_of_swords'>knave_of_swords</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, Crying, F/M, Forced Prostitution, Grooming, Kink Meme, No Lube, Overstimulation, Physical Abuse, Pre-Canon, Sexual Abuse, Verbal Abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:21:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/knave_of_swords/pseuds/knave_of_swords</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>10 year old Sylvain can't ever say no to his father. Even when the Margrave whores him out in exchange for money or military assistance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sylvain Jose Gautier/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>FE3H Kink Meme</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Daddy's Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt/request: https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/476.html?thread=143068#cmt143068</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">“Father, please,” Sylvain whimpers. That’s all that he can say before Margrave Gautier interrupts him with a strike across the face.</p><p class="p1">“Quiet, boy,” he orders. “This is for the good of our territory. The Duchess of Gideon has promised half of her soldiers to us for the next winter for just a <em>chance</em> at having an heir with a Gautier crest. You don’t want to be responsible for a Sreng invasion, do you?” His father pauses, expecting a response from his son.</p><p class="p1">“No, father,” Sylvain whispers in reply, hunching himself inwards. He knows he can’t refuse his father. Even for something like this.</p><p class="p1">“Good.” The Margrave pats his head. “She’ll be arriving soon, go and sit in the lounge and wait.” Sylvain nods and slowly walks down the hall to the room where he and his father will greet their guest— and then their guest will have their way with his body.</p><p class="p1">—————</p><p class="p1">—————</p><p class="p1">The Duchess of Gideon is older than he expects. His father’s usual guests were younger women, who were either freshly widowed or married to an old man whose seed had proved infertile. Sylvain wonders if she could even still bear a child. Not that that would change much about what was going to happen next. He tunes back in again to the pleasantries his father is exchanging with the duchess.</p><p class="p1">“And I hope you won’t mind, but I prefer to stay and oversee things. Just in case our young Sylvain here decides to be troublesome in the middle of things.” Ah, so the small talk had finished and they were preparing for the real reason the duchess was visiting Gautier territory.</p><p class="p1">“Thats fine,” she says without batting an eye. “I’m not shy.”</p><p class="p1">“Then shall we get on with it?” his father asks.</p><p class="p1">“That would be delightful,” she replies in the same conversational tone, as if his father had asked if she wanted more tea. For the first time, she turns her attention towards Sylvain and eyes him appraisingly.</p><p class="p1">“Let me see those stomach muscles, boy. Off with that shirt.”</p><p class="p1">Sylvain stands up and slowly starts unbuttoning his shirt. Too slowly, apparently. A glare from his father has him rushing faster, lest he get punished later. He gently places his shirt down on a table next to him and turns back toward the duchess. She eyes him up and down and leans back in her chair.</p><p class="p1">“Now the pants, boy,” she directs him. He doesn't move too slowly this time, but his fingers are as heavy as lead as he unbuttons his pants and slides them down his legs. He shakes them off and shivers a bit, standing there in only his underclothes.</p><p class="p1">“Good boy,” the duchess tells him in a sugary voice. “Mmm, you’re so pretty, aren’t you? Just old enough to be able to pack on some muscle, but you haven’t lost that sweet, innocent look yet.” Sylvain uncomfortably shifts his weight between his feet.</p><p class="p1">The duchess stands up out of her chair and moves towards him for the first time. She places a hand on his chest, and then draws it down towards his stomach. Sylvain has to fight to keep himself from flinching. The last time he had shied away from one of their guests’ touch, his father had made sure he regretted it.</p><p class="p1">He gasps when she suddenly moves her hand down into his underwear and starts stroking his cock. Her hands feel cold and clammy against his skin, but the rubbing of her hand against his cock already has him starting to harden.</p><p class="p1">"Now, what to do with you," she coos at him. "So many options," she sighs. She pinches his cheek with the hand that isnt pumping up and down his cock. "Youre just so cute, I cant decide how I want to have you." She mulls it over to herself for a minute, fondling Sylvain the whole time. Then, she seems to come to a decision, pulling her hand out of his pants.</p><p class="p1">"Turn around," she tells him. Sylvain complies. "Now bend over that table," she continues. Sylvain hesitates, unsure what her goal is, but obeys before his father has to step in. He can't help but squirm when he feels her yank his underclothes down his legs, exposing his ass. He hears her laugh.</p><p class="p1">"Oh, this is going to be fun," she cackles. Sylvain lets out a loud gasp when he suddenly feels her finger in his asshole. "Oh, dont worry Margrave," she says. His father must have made a face. "What’s the fun if they don't resist just a little?" She worms her finger deeper into his ass, causing sylvain to whimper. The duchess hadn't used any oil or lubricant on her finger, making the intrusion somewhat painful. She slowly starts moving her finger back and forth, and then grabs his cock with her other hand and begins stroking him again. Sylvain is almost fully hard, and he hates it. Hates how his body is reacting to this woman's touch against his own will.</p><p class="p1">"Ah, I wish I could see your face," she laments. "Well, I suppose I could," she muses aloud. "Turn over again," she commands him. Sylvain struggles to flip himself over, but the duchess helps him shift his body. "That's better," she says. "I wanted to see your face when I did this," she continues, and pushes a second finger into his ass. Sylvain lets out a sharp cry. It hurts even worse this time, as his anus is forcibly stretched around her dry fingers. Yet his cock is still fully erect and is even beginning to leak precum.</p><p class="p1">She cackles when she sees it, and moves her face down towards him, taking his leaking cock into her mouth. Sylvain gasps and squirms without thinking, overwhelmed by the sensations of her tongue licking against his cock while she thrust her fingers further into his ass. She sucks, and Sylvain bucks forward farther into her mouth involuntarily. He moans, unable to ignore how much his body wants this. When she grabs his balls and fondles them, he whimpers, his body completely consumed by this woman's touch. Her fingers dig even deeper into his ass, stopping only because of the width of her full hand. </p><p class="p1">Sylvain can feel the coiled heat in his center travel up his cock, and he whimpers as he knows that he's about to climax-- and too soon, if she wanted a potential heir from him, like his father had said. But he can't stop himself, and he ejaculates into her mouth before he can say anything. She pulls away from his cock, and takes her fingers out of his ass, but doesn't seem upset at all by his pre-mature orgasm. His father looks like he's going to pop a vein, but the duchess waves him off.</p><p class="p1">"Why do you think I sucked him off, Margrave?" she says in an amused tone. "It's more fun when they're pushed past their limits." Horror rises in Sylvain's gut as he processes what she means, and watches her hike up her dress and pull down her tights. His cock is still throbbing, but it seems that she does intend to use him for breeding as well. He lets out an involuntary cry when she grabs his cock once again, stroking it back into an erection. He knows that he's squirming, resisting, but he couldn't stop himself from thrashing underneath her when she kept touching him like that. His cock was so sensitive, every stroke she made was painful, even as jolts of pleasure hit him.</p><p class="p1">He has a short moment of relief as she pauses her movements and pulls her hands away, but despair washes over him once again when he sees that she's only lowering herself over him, positioning him to enter her cunt. She sits down on his overstimulated cock, and tears form in Sylvain’s eyes as he lets out a gasp of pain. He can see her smile through the haze of his tears, but when she starts rocking back and forth, he has to squint his eyes shut as the pain becomes unbearable. And yet, his cock is still hard, inside of her, rubbing against the walls of her vagina. It feels amazing, yet agonizing. The tears keep coming. Sylvain tries to hold them back, but as she fucks herself against his cock, her slick cunt enveloping him, he can't help himself and the tears come dribbling out.</p><p class="p1">Somehow, Sylvain can feel a second orgasm forming, building inside of him, even with how much pain he's in. Pathetic whimpers escape him as the duchess heaves against him, and he climaxes with an involuntary scream, but she still doesn't stop moving. His cock feels only pain, terrible pain, as the duchess pays him no mind and tends to her own pleasure. It feels like an eternity before Sylvain feels her movements become slightly unsteady and erratic, and her hands rub against her clit more vigorously. Finally, finally she let outs a quiet moan— her first outward betrayal of her arousal— and ceases her movements, breathing heavily as she sits on top of him with his cock still inside her. Sylvain sees his semen dribble out from between where her cunt and his cock meet.</p><p class="p1">"Your boy is excellent," she tells his father. "I haven't had this much fun in years. Would you be amenable to extending our agreement?"</p><p class="p1">"How so?" he asks in a calculated tone that doesn't convey <em>too</em> much interest.</p><p class="p1">"Every few months, I have my way with your boy, and when I do, I'll bring along five battalions of soldiers to relieve the ones currently stationed with you. After this upcoming winter where you will have the ten battalions I promised you, of course." Sylvain knew his father. He was almost certainly delighted at the idea of a steady supply of more soldiers. Yet to agree so quickly would show weakness, at the least in future negotiations with the duchess.</p><p class="p1">"Hmm," his father hums in pretended consideration. He rubs his chin, pausing for show. "Throw in one hundred gold pieces a year, and I would be quite agreeable to this arrangement," he proclaims.</p><p class="p2">"Done," the duchess acquiesces with hardly a second thought. At long last, she finally moves off of Sylvain and his cock. She pulls up her tights and smooths her skirts before examining her hands. "Might you have a washroom nearby?" she asks mildly. "My hands need some cleaning."</p><p class="p2">"Yes, of course," Sylvain's father answers. He ushers her out of the room and down the hall, the image of a gracious host. He doesn't look at Sylvain.</p><p class="p1">Sylvain doesn't get up from his position laying down with his back on the table. He knows that his father will be back soon. He'll almost certainly demand that he cleans up the mess and go wash himself, but Sylvain can hardly move with despair as he processed the idea of the Duchess of Gideon coming back to be his father's guest again and again. Unlike the others, she seemed to delight in his pain. The other women-- they just wanted crest babies. But her-- her goal seemed to be her own amusement at his expense. Sylvain lets out a strangled sob as he imagines how much farther she might push him. He's crying again now, full-on, even more than he had before when his father was watching.</p><p class="p1">"Sylvain you pathetic boy, stop crying and clean up your mess, damn it." Sylvain jumps at his father's sudden roar. He hadn't heard him enter the room again. He scrambles up, moving to obey, but apparently he isn't fast enough. His father strides across the room and strikes him across the head.</p><p class="p1">"You're lucky that she enjoyed your pathetic mewling," he angrily tells Sylvain. "That's all that has saved you from my belt later tonight." Sylvain nods anxiously. "I have to go take care of military business now," his father continues. "Clean this up, and then go take a bath. The duchess has offered us an excellent deal, despite your lamentable performance. I've asked the cook to prepare some sweet buns for you after dinner." His father then turns around and exits the room, leaving Sylvain behind, alone.</p><p class="p1">—————</p><p class="p1">—————</p><p class="p1">Sylvain bumps into Miklan as he leaves the room, finished cleaning, to head towards the bathroom. Miklan glares at him.</p><p class="p2">"Nasty little whore," he mutters under his breath. "All you're good for anyways." Sylvain's face scrunches up in almost-tears. But crying in front of Miklan was infinitely worse than crying in front of his father, so he pushes it all down and uses some false bravado.</p><p class="p2">"If you're so jealous, I'll happily trade with you," Sylvain tries to taunt in reply, but his voice cracks and betrays his desperation for exactly that. Miklan swings a fist at his head before Sylvain can dodge it.</p><p class="p2">"You're a filthy slut," Miklan jabs at him. "Just remember, it's all you're good for. Being bred like a common horse. You should eat straw like they do, and sleep in the stables. And then be put down when you outgrow your usefulness." Miklan stomps away, satisfied with the hit he had landed. Sylvain watches him go, waiting until he can't see his brother anymore before he sinks to his knees on the floor, and buries his face in his hands and cries.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i feel bad for the like two people subscribed to my user profile. they probably did not expect anything like this in their inbox.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>